In the midst of the Shadows
by candelight
Summary: Timmy is overcome by emotion, trapped in the darkness. The darkness decides to relieve his misery, as long as he wishes to bind Timmy to him....


In the midst of the Shadows

Dedicated to Rhoda J. Don't know if you're reading this, but thank you for the inspiration.

(If you like funny TMNT, look up her fiction. ^^ It's hysterical.)

Timmy is overcome by emotion, trapped in the darkness. The darkness decides to relieve his misery, as long as he wishes to bind Timmy to him....

You may wish to read Discarded Angel, to get more of a clue of what is going on.

Yes, I LIKE writing about the darkness, okay?! It's an interesting theme, since "Stupid Songs with Cosmo" didn't go so hot. I men, he sings about

Zombies, a girl pushing him into the mud, Ebay, Amazon, The Fat that keeps coming back....

Ahem.....(blushes.) Ah, well, I digress.

Please review! I know where you live.....

...probably on Earth......

....maybe.....

....I could be wrong.......

_"Deep in the man sits fast his fate  
_

_T__o mould his fortunes, mean or great:  
_

_Unknown to Cromwell as to me  
_

_Was Cromwell's measure or degree;  
_

_Unknown to him as to his horse,  
_

_If he than his groom be better or worse.  
_

_He works, plots, fights, in rude affairs,  
_

_With squires, lords, kings, his craft compares,  
_

_Till late he learned, through doubt and fear,  
_

_Broad England harbored not his peer:  
_

_Obeying time, the last to own  
_

_The Genius from its cloudy throne.  
_

_For the prevision is allied  
_

_Unto the thing so signified;  
_

_Or say, the foresight that awaits  
_

_Is the same Genius that creates."_

Timmy closed his eyes.

He felt sick to his stomach in the churning shadows.

Although he knew he'd given himself up for a good cause, saved his friends, saved his family-probably saved the world-he couldn't help but shake

silently to himself as he drifted, terror lapping at his freezing form.

Why...?

Why had the darkness wanted him? Well....that rock monster had declared him to be the True Chosen One....so, obviously, the darkness wanted

to get him out of the way, like the dudes on the action movies.

Cool! He had enemies who were trying to bump him off! You can't say that wasn't flattering.

It's not like he really HAD enemies....other then Vicky, perhaps....

Or Superbike....

Or Crocker....

Or Princess Mandie....

Or Francis.....

Or the Pumpkinator....bot...thing, whatever.....

Happy Peppy Betty and Gary....

Dr. Rip Studwell and his son....

The Pixies....

The Anti Fairies.....

Tootie.....

Dark Laser.....

The Eliminators....

Alright, Alright, Already! So he had more then his fair amount of enemies. Timmy gulped.

Even having some of his minor enemies around would be comforting in the midst of the biggest he'd ever faced....

But he was alone. No Cosmo, No Wanda, No Poof.....

The overwhelming darkness that was seeping into his bones was telling him so.

To his shock, Timmy's eyes welled up. Ashamed, he angrily swiped at them, but to no avail.

It had been years-years since he'd hardened to explode in emotional outbursts- after the constant tortue of his own babysitter.

And Timmy handed himself over to his sobs, alone in the shadows.

For the tears had finally come.

(Darkness POV)

Although I was basking in the warm rays of my happiness, it pained me to see my new friend cry.

Cry like I did...

But no, I could not let him go. Then my own pain would be full circle....

I would have to make things better for him.

Somehow.

And it would start with his relief-after all, he'd given me mine.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Timmy looked up-well-shot up, tearstains all over his terrified face.

Ah....He could sense me....sense me more then ever.

Good...then this next segment would not be so painful.

I moved forward, in my domain, close to where he was.

(Timmy's POV)

I had NO idea what the HECK was going on.

Questions poured down like the rain in.....uh.......some really rainy country.

I have the wisdom of a really smart animal, the speed and strength of a.....really fast and strong animal.

Unfortunately, I have the creativity of a half dead skunk.

But still....I frowned.

Why?

If the Darkness just wanted to kill me, it could do it anytime it wanted. So, why was it keeping me here, clenched so.....I had to take a breath-

unfortunately, there was NO fresh air in here-......tightly? As if it wanted me secure?

I decided to take a few deep breaths and close my eyes. The darkness there was good, regular, safe.

I missed my fairies-extremely. I guess we're so used to each other's company that the blow of when we part is more extensive then I thought.

_Don't think about that, Turner, _I warned myself. _Think....about Cosmo. One of those dumb little songs he'd used to sing..._

_I ate a little mud pie..._

_And then I ate some ants._

_I drank out of the fishbowl..._

_And then I wet my pants._

That WAS funny. I laughed quietly to myself-it sounded strange here, echoing in the distance. I closed my eyes to think of another one...Cosmo

was always good for a laugh.

_I ate a smelly toadstool._

_Like a happy little elf._

_I pranced about the Meadow._

_And then I soiled myself...._

_I ate an orange crayon._

_I drank from a big red cup._

_I ate a bunch of Cat Food..._

_And Then I puked it up...._

_I had a little girlfriend._

_I had to give her a kiss,_

_She pushed me in the gutter,_

_And now I smell like this....."_

I laughed once again, then, I swallowed, nervously.

The hair on the back of my neck prickled and stood up in the sudden, death hush....

(Darkness POV)

That's when I rushed forwards.

Timmy Turner let out a cry as I rushed right through him in a frenzy flurry of dark matter, his eyelids flickering before snapping shut, falling

completely motionless with a half silent "Ah!" breaking from his lips....

Then, it was done. Timmy Turner peacefully drifted off, silent and calm, as I clenched him even tighter, willing the air to become soothing and

warm as it enveloped him.

I felt a quiet chuckle escape me as he cuddled closer to the nonexistant form that was providing the warmth.

I would give him an incredible, everlasting dream.

Right now....

I was content watching him sleep, and, in basking in the knowledge as I held him, that he was mine.


End file.
